


Exhange Students

by GuardianBow



Category: DC Extended Universe, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, F/F, Genderfluid Character, Gotham Academy, Lila Rossi - Freeform, Lila salt, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Post-Canon, Post-Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Identity Reveal, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Student Exchange, class salt, female oc - Freeform, ml salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianBow/pseuds/GuardianBow
Summary: The gay stuff is later.
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. I'm really sorry

**Author's Note:**

> The gay stuff is later.

Marinette couldn’t believe it, her parents believed Lila. She could believe it, her classmates made her parents believe she was selfish, that she wouldn’t go with them to picnics or bring food or give favors, how was she supposed to know she was supposed to do ALL of their dresses and tuxedos for the school dance if they never told her.

Because of that, they told her she couldn’t do commissions, when that didn’t work they took away her phone, computer, sketchbook, needles, fabric.

Since Miracle Queen happened, her class has been acting like Marinette was the evil incarnate. They had adopted new personalities, more easily fell for Lila’s lies, excluded her from picnics.

It was 3 years since Gabriel Agreste became Hawkmoth, 2 years since she became the guardian and took the ring from Adrien.

He kept claiming they were soulmates and destined to be together and trying to kiss her. He just wouldn’t take no for an answer. Eventually, after two months of telling him no, he revealed himself…

Marinette was sad when she had to take away his ring. After all, who could replace Chat Noir? His abilities were unmatched even by Kagami. She started looking outside her friend group.

The new girl was fast, tall, quiet, and creative. Finally, after a few long years, Paris was safe, Hawkmoth was outed, Marinette was the new guardian of the miraculous, Kage got a small box filled with other miraculous and a spellbook from her great grandmother.

But before that, her classmates have been both verbally and physically attacking her and Kage. Even if she couldn't talk, no one dared argued against her. 

“You both have a scholarship for a one-year foreign exchange program. We have decided that both of you shall go to Gotham” Mrs. Shards hesitantly said.

“But we and the host family have been nice enough to live in the same house with each other.” Marinette and Kage already knew what was going to happen.

But they didn’t expect it to happen so soon.

“We all also decided that you will be leaving tomorrow to get settled in, so pack your bags. You two will leave at noon. I expect you two to meet me here at 9 AM so we can get you to the airport on time.” Mrs. Shard said in a stern tone.

Kage wasn’t as shocked as most kids would be that their parents would be sending her away. But to Gotham!?!? The city has more crime than New York!

Kage was positive that it was payback for all the things the class accused them of. They don’t even have any proof! 

Unlike them she has proof that she is innocent, she and Marinette were shopping for fabric. It was even on Kage’s Blog. Parents are so ignorant. 

“Yes ma’am.”

Both Marinette and Kage looked at each other and went their separate ways. 

Marinette lived above the bakery and Kage was too angry to ask for a ride back home. She kept her head down and her fist clenched as she walked back home trying not to trip over anyone because of her towering height.

When she got home and grumbled up the stairs, her little brother stopped her before she was able to lock herself to her room. Alex pulled Kage by her sleeve to her room. 

“I heard mom talk about sending you to America. Is it true?” Alex asked with the most puppy dog eyes imaginable.

Kage crouched to the point she was hugging her knees and nodded in response. Alex pouted. _“I think it would do a little good to be away from that class.”_

Kage paused and smiled. 

_“We can pack my stuff for extra time together.”_ Alex ran to Kage’s room. Not knowing that it would soon be a storage room.

Once they finished Alex went to bed and Kage grabbed her great grandma’s spellbook and silently opened a portal to store her stuff in. Yeah, that's correct Kage has powers, get used to it.

She started flipping through the book to find a size spell, (for… reasons) and eventually found it along with a small black antique box with a white design on it, on the last page. Normally she would have shown her mother but considering she’s already sent her to her possible death… Yeah, that's a no-go.

_‘How did this get here? It has a lock.'_ Kage looked around her room searching for a key or a paperclip. She put down the box and grabbed the bat miraculous. The little bat Kwami, Ekko swirled around Kage and saw her slight frown.

Plagg flew out from under her hat where he was taking a nap. "Can I have some camembert? I want camembert!

Kage started rummaging through her suitcase until she found a notebook.

_‘My mom probably thinks I’m asleep.’_ Kage wrote down. “Since when did you ever care about your mom thinking if you're awake or asleep?” Plagg said in an only slightly hushed voice.

_‘My mom is sending me to Gotham City._ **_GOTHAM!!!_ ** _’_ “Yikes!” Plagg said as he dug into the cheese tart that she forgot to eat. “Sorry pup, but isn’t that the city where the bat superheroes are?” _‘What are you getting at?’_ “Can we speak to the other Kwami?” Kage squinted her eyes at the Kwami but soon gave in after Ekko did a pouty face.

Kage sighed and opened the portal to where she hid the miraculous and took them out of the box. One by one she took out the Miraculous.

The Miraculous of the Crow, the power to steal one's power for 20 minutes. The Miraculous of the Wolf has the power to change the environment, the time limit is 20 minutes. Sheep Miraculous, not usually used for any combat but is used to make humans, calm or fall asleep, users' choice. No time limit, and more Miraculous.

_‘Maybe I should go to Marc’s?’_


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette was very mad. Remembering Hawkmoth was gone and couldn’t prey on her emotion, she decided to let her cry. “T-they didn’t even give me a choice.” Tikki hugged her chosen cheek. “At least you're with Kage," Tikki said, trying to lighten the mood.

Marinette inhaled deeply, "Yeah I guess so." After a few minutes, she looked for the Miracle box.  _ 'Stupid Master Fu, stupid guardian. Stupid Miraculous. _ ' She looked at the round Ladybug box and started to dial Kage. A strangled noise came after Kage answered. 

**“** **_How the fuck did you get past my lock?_ ** **”**

That was Marc.

_ ‘Why does Marc have Kage’s phone???’  _

**_“How did Kage even get here? You live on the 8th floor!”_ **

_‘Nathaniel?’_ Marinette thought. After a minute of yelling a picture was sent from Marc of Kage sitting on the bed holding a sign that said ‘ _I broke into Marc's apartment._ ’ 

She snickered at her cousin and her friend's immature humor. 

( _ At Marc's place.) _

"Can I make a call real quick?"

Marc asked Nathaniel and Kage. "Sure!" Nathaniel responded. As Marc stepped into his closet to talk with Marinette. (Haha, closet.) Nath felt a harsh glare in his direction. 

Kage flipped him off.

Nath blinked in confusion, she was gone? Marc came out of the closet to find a bewildered Nathaniel.

"Marinette told me that she and Kage are part of a foreign exchange student program now. She didn't tell me where they were going or why." 

Nathaniel’s gaze wandered toward the closed window. “Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout?” 

Marc said as he plopped down on his bed next to Nath. 

“Kage flipped me off.”

“That bitch.” Marc replied.

He groaned as he got up from the bed once again.

“She said that her parents gave her the laptop and phone back because she is going out of Europe. EUROPE!” Marc explained, his arms waving frantically.

  
  


“I don’t get why she didn’t tell me where though.” Marc sighed. “Where do you think she went?” Nathaniel asked. 

“Honestly, I would say…” He paused for a moment.

“ I don’t know, I’ll ask Kage for more details,” He looked around the room.

“Later. Right now I’m gonna feel depressed and I’m going to scream.” Marc said, grabbing a pillow, shoving his face into it.

“Wait what-” Nathaniel was caught off guard by Marc screaming. Marc threw the pillow back on the bed when he was done.

“Why? Just why? What would you get out of killing my eardrums?” “My frustrations?”

_ Buzz Buzz.  _

__

_ (DM’s) _

Shadow Shard: Sorry I left without explaining

it’s complicated

we are going to America

I don’t know all the details but im leaving at think 12?

RainbowVegan: You rarely ever DM me through Discord anymore

What do you mean America?

Hello???????????????

Shadow Shard: Sorry

I have to pack

RainbowVegan: You do that

Shadow Shard: Thx

RainbowVegan: …

Shadow Shard: You wanna play a game before I leave

???

RainbowVegan: Sorry but me and Nath are still making the comic

Shadow Shard: Is that what you call it nowadays? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

RainbowVegan: (//>.<//)

NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shadow Shard: mmhmm

RainbowVegan: Nathaniel is asking why Im so red

Shadow Shard: YOU BLUSH TO EASILY

*TOO

RainbowVegan: I SAID IT WAS KGAE AND HE LOOKS SO SAD OMGGG

AHHHHHHHH

Shadow Shard: HHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHa

Tell Nathaniel this

Expired spaghetti sauce

RainbowVegan: Fvck you

Shadow Shard: aww da gay baby can’t handle being fhdhna

Soryy I dropped my phone

RainbowVegan: Nathaniel said we could take a break

Shadow Shade: Thats nice

ask him if he wants to play Minecraft

RainbowVegan: …

he said yes

ShadowShard: Great

Mari will join when she’s done

RainbowVegan: yay

_ (In Minecraft) _

( _ After half an hour of playing) _

**_ClothesAndCupcakes has joined the game_ **

RainbowVegan: Welcome Mari

ClothesAndCupcakes: Sorry it took so long.

I had to sneak in my sewing equipment.

Kage helped me hide it earlier.

Had to make something though.

ExpiredTomato: y have grammar

ClothesAndCupcakes: Where’s Kage?

ShadowShard: Enderman hunting

ClothesAndCupcakes: :0

Can I come with you?

What’re your coordinates

ShadowShard:  _ (Insert coordinates) _

ClothesAndCupcakes: omw

ShadowShard: Cool

Expired-Tomato: I’m farming animals

RainbowVegan: I’m mining

( _ It's around 1 AM) _

ClothesAndCupcakes: We should probably get to bed

ShadowShard: I have 2 stacks of ender pearls

Oh ok gn guys

Expired-Tomato: Goodnight

RainbowVegan: Goodnight

Expired-Tomato: I need to head home then I’ll play some more

RainbowVegan: Ima stay on for a few more hours

ShadowShard: Don’t stay up too long

RainbowTomato: Says Mrs. I stayed up for 98 hours straight because my job offered extra pay for the holidays

ShadowShard: …

Bitch

**ShadowShard has left the game**

ClothesAndCupcakes: …

BYE

**ClothesAndCupcakes has left the game**

**Expired-Tomato has left the game**

“Sorry Marc, I told my mom I’d be back by 1:30.” He blushed as he stood up to leave, grabbing his laptop.”

“It’s alright.” He stood up and awkwardly hugged Nathaniel.

“Bye.” They said at the same time as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it took so long but I've been busy with everything.


End file.
